In fraganti
by Levy-Chama
Summary: ¿No se suponía que los cumpleaños eran agradables? Se preguntaba Silver... ¡Premio para Amphy and Alex!


**In fraganti**

**...**

**¡Hey! Este fic va para Amphy and Alex, ****por haber conseguido el tercer lugar en el reto "El hechizo de Manaphy". Muchas felicidades y gracias por participar activamente en el foro. Le das mucho amours ( TuT)b**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece y nunca lo hará. úoù

**Shipping: **Alex pidió un Oldrival, aunque no sé si esto pueda considerarse como uno…

**Nota: **Me explicaré al final *llora*

* * *

><p>—¿¡Y qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que un sensual baile por parte de tu mejor amigo?!— Gritó Gold a la par que subía y bajaba traviesamente su camiseta, dejando entrever parte de su vientre y moviendo con ritmo lento y sugestivo las caderas. Silver rodó los ojos y le propinó un golpe en el estómago para detenerlo, mientras varias bocas alrededor estallaban en carcajadas. El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó fuera de la casa, ignorando las exclamaciones exageradas del criador.<p>

Hacía un frío de puta madre, el cual se estrelló de lleno contra el rostro de Silver cuando este abrió la puerta y abandonó el calor hogareño. Metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, se encogió de hombros escondiendo su cabeza entre ellos y admiró despreocupado la belleza de una noche helada en pueblo primavera. Era su cumpleaños y todos sus amigos-compañeros holders y conocidos de "confianza" estaban ahí para celebrar el día que fue dado a luz –y también la víspera de Navidad, porque no estaba demás otra excusa para festejar un poco más–

Había alegado que no era necesario que también celebraran su cumpleaños, pero pronto desistió al ver con la terquedad que insistían, y simplemente aceptó y agradeció el amable gesto, pidiendo por favor no regalos – lo cual fue olímpicamente ignorado– No era muy adepto a la amabilidad y grandes juntas, por lo que le era difícil responder a toda la atención que le brindaban esa tarde-noche, y por esa misma razón, ya algo sobre colmada su paciencia, prefirió salir a "tomar un poco de aire y relajar la vena."

Suspiró liberando una porción de tensión en su cuerpo, miró el vapor de su aliento materializarse frente suyo y se dispuso a dar un par de vueltas por el patio de la casa de Gold para estirar las piernas. Escuchaba el ulular de los hoothoot y noctowl a lo lejos. Le dolía el rostro y sentía su piel agrietarse con cada paso que daba, mas prefirió ignorarlo y disfrutar de la paz y el silencio por un rato. Alzó la vista y contempló el estrellado cielo repleto de diversas manchas. Cerca del astro que miraba, una estrella fugaz se cruzó. Si Silver fuese un poco más ingenuo y supersticioso como Gold, habría pedido un deseo. Continuó con su despreocupado andar, con un par de vagos pensamientos en mente entreteniéndolo.

Tras unos arbustos sonó un chillido seguido de unos rattatas que corrían de lo que fuera a estar detrás de la mata de hojas. Silver siempre precavido y alerta tomó una pokeball del cinturón y con sigilo se acercó a la planta. Agudizó el oído, logrando escuchar un suave y ahogado gemido. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preocupación. Pensando que podría ser algún soldado del equipo Rocket que hubiera capturado a alguien.

—Hey, espera un segund-…— La femenina voz fue callada abruptamente, seguido de otro jadeo. Y si era fisiológicamente posible, Silver abrió aun más lo ojos. _"¡Aquella era la voz de Blue-neesan!" _Razonó alarmado el muchacho y sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó tras el arbusto al rescate de su querida hermana para salvarla de las garras del pervertido que haya hozado tocarla.

Pero nada fue como lo pensó en cuando se encontró con las piernas descubiertas de Blue – cortesía de la falda que le regaló – alrededor de las caderas de Green mientras este le "metía mano" a la chica acariciándolas. Aprisionada contra el grueso tronco de un árbol y agarrándose del cuello del castaño con ambos brazos.

—¿Silver?— Preguntó extrañada Blue en cuanto reparó en la repentina interrupción que tuvo de "su momento" con Green.

Silver se mantuvo callado y sintió las mejillas enrojecer. Había pillado in fraganti a su hermana con su… ¿novio? Ni enterado estaba de la relación que mantenían esos dos. Dio media vuelta y caminó mecánicamente lo más lejos de aquel lugar sintiendo que la cara se le caía de la vergüenza.

Si aun estaba vigente el deseo de la estrella fugaz, pedía por favor que se rebobinara el tiempo a antes de golpear a Gold, porque jo-der, ese momento era lo más incómodo que había experimentado.

¿Acaso los cumpleaños no eran agradables?

* * *

><p>Nunca me ha salido el oldrival de una manera "decente", así que opté por hacerlo desde el punto de vista de otro personaje. Y a mi parecer, Green y Blue son el tipo de personajes que "se escabullen a lo oscurito" cuando los otros no están mirando.<p>

Perdón Alex si no era lo que querías o esperabas (｡╯3╰｡)

Pd. El fic iba a ser narrado en primera persona, pero soy un asco con ella. Lo dejo como dato…

_**Cuak~**_


End file.
